Never Said Feelings
by Nanaevy
Summary: Oneshot, GaaraxNaruto one-sided: Gaara não suporta mais a frustração de esconder sua afeição por Naruto. Não tendo coragem para confessar e estragar o momento de felicidade durante o casamento do loiro, e já que o mesmo era a única pessoa que o entendia completamente, não havendo mais ninguém com quem quisesse se abrir, Gaara decide pôr todos os seus sentimentos em uma carta.


Sinopse

Gaara não suporta mais a frustração de esconder sua afeição por Naruto, tampouco a angústia de saber que ele estava se casando e que havia o perdido, provavelmente para sempre. Não tendo coragem para confessar e estragar o momento de felicidade do loiro, e já que o mesmo era a única pessoa que o entendia completamente, não havendo mais ninguém com quem quisesse se abrir, Gaara decide pôr todos os seus sentimentos em uma carta.

* * *

><p>And, finally you have found something perfect<p>

And, finally you have found…

Yourself… with me,

Will You, agree to take this man

Into your world?

And now, we are as one

(Hard to Concentrate – RHCP)

"Suna, um dia que não quero me lembrar, de algum ano entre os que vieram depois da guerra,

Todos têm dentro de si a necessidade de se sentir especial, seja para o mundo, para si mesmo ou aos olhos de alguém em específico. O que muitos não percebem é que há muitas formas de ser especial, formas boas e ruins. Quando o que torna você reconhecidamente diferente de todos é algo temido pela sociedade, o resultado é que a sua peculiaridade se torna um fardo, a rejeição é um fato, e as consequências são quase impossíveis de suportar e superar. A solidão é a sua única companheira, a dor é a única com que você pode contar. E eu só tinha a areia e a vontade de matar, que era a única coisa que me fazia sentir 'vivo'.

Jamais alguém foi capaz de me tocar. Ódio era todo o sentimento que eu conhecia. Mas _**você **_foi capaz de escavar seu próprio caminho através da minha defesa absoluta. Por que nós experimentamos a mesma solidão, a mesma rejeição, a mesma dor de ser temido e odiado sem ter feito absolutamente nada para merecer esses sentimentos, compartilhamos o anseio por sermos reconhecidos - apesar de que as diferenças nos levaram a adotar formas diferentes para provarmos a nossa existência, nós somo iguais.

Você me tocou, e me feriu e depois me sarou. Compreendeu-me como ninguém mais foi capaz. E me mostrou o significado da palavra "amizade". A minha alma foi resgatada do limbo e foi nesse momento que algo despertou dentro de mim, o sentimento que havia sido destruído desde a infância e que eu havia gravado na testa para não me esquecer de amar somente a mim mesmo. Toda a dor que eu suportei até então passou a ter um significado, pois graças a ela eu pude encontrá-lo, e você me reconheceu como igual. Esse encontro e esse amor me mudaram para sempre.

Anos depois, mais uma vez, você me salvou. Despertei da morte em seus braços, sentindo seu calor reconfortante. Pela primeira vez senti-me verdadeiramente amado, rodeado pela minha "família", as pessoas que me reconheceram, confiaram em mim e pelas quais eu lutei até o fim. Pessoas que eu conquistei por causa das mudanças que você fez em minha alma. Mais uma vez, uma dívida para a vida toda.

Deixei cair uma única lágrima quando não fui capaz de resgatar seu amigo precioso, aquele que você mais amou - por você eu fui capaz de chorar, porque não há nada que eu deseje mais do que a sua plena felicidade, mesmo que não seja ao meu lado.

Sob a neve que caía suave no país do Ferro, eu tentei fazê-lo desistir de se humilhar por ele, mostrando-lhe o peso das responsabilidades que viriam junto com a realização do seu sonho de ser Hokage, e mesmo quando você recusou o meu toque, eu ainda engoli a amargura de ser rejeitado, e tentei mostrar-lhe que as minhas palavras e atitudes eram para o seu próprio bem, por que você é o meu amigo, o meu único e valioso. Aquele que eu amo com todo o meu ser.

Eu sabia desde o início que eu jamais teria para você a mesma importância que você tinha para mim. Isso porque você mudou muitas vidas e certamente guarda cada uma delas com carinho. Mas para mim, que tive a _**minha **_vida mudada por _**você**_, é diferente - você é a minha pessoa mais importante. E mesmo sabendo que meus desejos nunca serão satisfeitos, eu sou feliz por, ao menos em alguns momentos, ter sido o alvo da sua determinação em transformar o coração das pessoas; por diminutos instantes você olhou só para mim. Essas lembranças eu guardo como um tesouro, e me ajudam a sufocar a angústia da distância que existe entre os nossos sentimentos.

Agora você tem uma família de verdade, logo terá seus próprios filhos, a quem poderá dar todo o afeto e compreensão que nós nunca tivemos em nossa infância.

Por você, para você, eu daria a minha própria vida, Naruto. Eu gostaria que você soubesse o tamanho da minha afeição, mas essas são palavras que eu nunca vou te dizer. Esta carta foi escrita acreditando-se que ela jamais chegaria ao seu destinatário, e apenas por isso fui foi capaz de pôr no papel os meus sentimentos. Você provavelmente não precisa mais de mim, mas eu vou permanecer sempre aqui, sempre vou protegê-lo, sempre vou amá-lo.

Sabaku no Gaara"

* * *

><p>N.A.: Então... Eu simplesmente AMO Naruto e Gaara juntos! Eu não tenho qualquer dúvida de que ao menos o amor de Gaara por Naruto é canon<p>

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, essa oneshot era pra ser um drabble que eu ficar só pra mim, acabou ficando desse tamanho!  
>Qualquer erro, por favor me mandem uma MP<br>Beijos, e obrigada por ler =*


End file.
